


Camp Pussywillow

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Girl Betty Cooper, Gratuitous Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Kinky, Lace Panties, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sub Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: Variety is the Spice of Life Tumblr Prompt for KW:Camp counselors who spend their evenings fooling around (Bughead)******





	Camp Pussywillow

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I wanna say a HUGE thanks to the best beta in world @shrugheadjonesthethird!!! Cyd, you make my fics 100x better and you are the best brainstorming buddy a girl could ask for! So grateful that I have you to bounce my (sometimes insane) ideas off of!
> 
> I hope you guys really enjoy this little fic :) Happy Kink Weeking!

Betty walked towards her last cabin, checking to make sure that none of her campers were attempting to sneak into the boys campsite. These kids get sneakier and sneakier.

Honestly, she hated having nightly rounds by herself. There was something about being all alone, in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, and walking around the campgrounds with just a flashlight that gave her the creeps.

Especially given that Mr. Andrews thought it was a great idea to not only let a five year-old Archie name the camp, but also to build said camp on the Southside of Riverdale in Fox Forest right along Crystal Lake.

I mean really, that’s just asking for a machete wielding psychopath to run amuck and declare open-season to slaughter all the teenage counselors for having sex.

Betty shivered as a cool summer breeze blew through the trees, groining slightly as they swayed. She really wished that she didn’t have to do these walkthroughs alone in the middle of the night.

All the other counselors were either off skinny dipping or sleeping. Well, all except the male counselor that was patrolling the boys cabins, he was in the same boat that she was.

Even though it freaked her out, she was still going to miss this feeling when the summer was over. This was her fourth and final year as a camp counselor at Camp Pussywillow and it was almost surreal that it would be over soon.

She and her friends had spent every summer here since they were kids. And, once they were old enough, they’d all become counselors at the place that had become a part of them.

Camp Pussywillow was where she’d learned how to swim, where she and Veronica met and shared a cabin and bonded despite their different backgrounds, and it’s where she’d met a shy eight year old boy from the Southside, who wore an oversized beanie and flannel in the middle of the summer.

This boy would become her everything over the years: her first crush, her first (and only) boyfriend, the boy she’d shared her first kiss with and who she lost her virginity to. She was so excited that after this summer they’d be starting their lives together in the city, going to school and living together, but this place would always be special to them.

Betty shook those thoughts from her head as she approached the edge of the woods behind her final cabin. Everything looked fine until she heard what sounded like a twig snapping behind her, but when she looked there was no one there.

She felt her heart rate speed up but shook it off, telling herself that it was her mind playing tricks on her. She turned to make her way back to the main area, cutting through the shortcut in the woods, when suddenly she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth, followed by an arm pulling her flush against something hard.

“You know, it’s not safe for a pretty little thing like you to be walking around these woods all alone, don’t you? You never know who or what might be lurking, waiting to eat you up,” his husky voice against her ear made her shutter with want. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, trailing his fingers along her jawline until he settled his hand around her throat and squeezed lightly.

He tilted her head to the side, biting and kissing the expanse of her exposed flesh, “But I bet that’s what you want, right? Someone to just eat. You. Up,” he said, punctuating each of the last three words with a nip, a kiss and a suck to her neck.

Betty’s lips parted in a gasp as he ran his free hand into her panties, parting her drenched pussy lips and dipping two fingers into her tight entrance.

“Juggie,” she whispered, her hips bucking and grinding her ass against his already hardened length, “Please.”

“Mmmm, you’re such a good girl for me,” he teased. “That’s one of the things I love most about you Princess. You’re always such a good girl for me,” Jughead nibbled her earlobe as he curled his fingers deeper inside her, loving the way she fucked herself on them. “That’s right baby girl, fuck my fingers real good and then Daddy will fuck you just the way you like.”

Betty preened at his appraisal, addicted to the effects that his attentions gave her. “More Daddy, please,” she begged, wanting him to fill her up and stretch her tight cunt out. Jughead growled, biting into her shoulder as he added a third finger into her slit, sending her over the edge.

Betty started to shout as her orgasm ripped through her, but Jughead had already predicted she might, so he tightly clamped his hand over her mouth and fucked her harder through her climax. Once he felt her begin to sag against him, he pulled his fingers out of her pants and brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth one by one.

“Damn Princess, how do you always taste so fucking good?” he asked. “Here, have a taste,” Jughead removed his other hand from her mouth, shoving his still-slick fingers against her tongue, causing his dick to twitch at her eager moans she made as she sucked his fingers clean. He loved her like this: wanton and dripping for him.

He palmed his erection over his shorts, pulling his fingers from her lips. Betty protested with a whimper. “I wasn’t finished with those, Daddy,” she pouted, bringing her hand down to his, linking their fingers and rubbing his cock with him. Jughead wrapped his free hand around the back of Betty’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues.

“Come on, Princess. I’ve got plans for you,” he whispered before pulling her behind him deeper into the forest. They came to a campground in a tiny clearing, the clearing the counselors used to party. Betty could see that he'd already gotten a rather large tent set up for them. He even had the firepit ready to go and a cooler of snacks and drinks on the picnic table beside their tent.

She smiled to herself, loving the contrast between sexy and romantic that her boyfriend balanced perfectly. He always knew how to make her feel good, while also feeling loved beyond measure. “Juggie, this is so sweet, but what about rounds?”

“I switched our shifts with Sweets and Josie,” Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, moving the strap of her tank top to drop a sweet kiss to her bare shoulder. “They wanted to have their own alone time in the morning, so we have breakfast detail, but I’ll make it worth your while."

"Mmm, that sounds really good, Daddy. What did you have in mind?" Betty asked, grinning devilishly as she spun around to face Jughead. She nibbled on her lip, feeling her nipples harden as she brushed her breasts against his toned chest.

"Well Princess, I think you already know what Daddy wants," he said, grabbing the spaghetti straps of her tank and slowly pulling them off her shoulders and easing her arms out.

Jughead pulled her shirt down quickly, surprised when her bare breasts bounced free of the thin material that was left to pool around her waist. "Princess, you naughty girl. Walking around with no bra on. It’s like you’re just asking for me to touch them."

Betty hummed, squeezing her luscious tits and rolling her nipples between her fingers. "I know how much Daddy loves his Princess' tits. Do you want me to keep playing with them for you?"

Jughead could feel his erection throbbing against his zipper as he nodded, "Yeah babygirl, keep playing with those beautiful breasts while Daddy watches."

Jughead walked closer to her, slowly unbuckling his belt and popping the button on his shorts. Betty moaned with anticipation, watching him get ready for her.

"Get on your knees, Princess," he commanded, his eyes blown black with lust. "Now."

Betty shuddered, her pussy dripping at his tone. She didn't waste any time, dropping to her knees in front of him, still tugging and pulling on her dark pink nipples. She looked up at him sheepishly, fluttering her eyelashes and waiting for his next orders.

"Well?" He cocked his eyebrows, head tilted in question. Betty shifted, desperately trying to ease the ache between her thighs and groaned. She shuffled closer to him on the soft grass, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue.

Jughead grinned and grabbed her chin gently. "I am gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours now. Are you gonna be a good little princess and take all of Daddy?" Betty eagerly nodded, always ready to be a good girl for him. "Don't. Gag."

Without another word, Jughead pulled out his impressive length, rubbing the precum on his tip all over her lips and tongue before sinking it deep inside the back of her throat.

Betty's eyes begin to water as he went all in, but she was able to refrain from gagging, just like they'd practiced over the years.

"Fuck Betts, that perfect little mouth of your feels so damn good around my cock," he pulled the elastic from her hair, burying his hands deep into her locks and fucked her face.

"You like sucking me off out here in the open? Right here, where anyone could catch us? I bet it makes your cunt soaked just thinking about it, doesn't it Princess?" Jughead pumped into her wet mouth faster as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder.

She hummed and moaned around his shaft, easing one hand from her breast and sinking it into her heat. She could tell that Jughead was getting close when he suddenly pulled back, panting. Betty stopped her movements and looked up at him confused. "Fuck Betts, you are so fucking hot. I could have come all over your beautiful face, baby."

Betty started rubbing her throbbing clit again and arched her back, whimpering to him, "Why didn't you Daddy, I wanted you to come all over my face and tits so I could rub it all over my body."

"Sorry Princess. I've got other plans for you tonight that involves me filling that tight snatch of yours to the brim," Betty's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head at the thought.

She watched as he stuffed himself back into his shorts, his face growing serious again."Get in the tent. Strip out of your clothes, and spread yourself out for me. But no touching."

Betty scurried to the tent as quickly as possible, shimmying out of her shorts and lace panties with her shirt following closely behind them. She gasped when she finally noticed he had taken the time to bring a camping mattress and nice pillows with sheets and a comforter. He also had a bag of toys of all kinds and Betty knew at that moment that she was in for quite a night.

She laid down and spread her legs apart, presenting herself towards the front of the tent, waiting for him to enter. She trembled as he stepped inside, his shirt missing and his shorts hanging low on his hips.

Her mouth watered at the sight of him - his perfect lean chest and abs, the patch of dark hair that led down under his waistband, the V-shaped cut of his hips - it all drove her wild.

She watched as he hooked his thumbs into his pants, slipping his remaining layers off and springing free before crawling over her open sex. "Look at that pink cunt of yours, ready for me to fuck it raw. Hmmm, I'm gonna make you feel so good, Princess. Now, be a good girl and keep quiet while I have a snack first."

Betty bit down on the heel of her palm to keep from screaming as Jughead dragged his tongue along her soaked heat. She felt his fingers running along her folds to gather slickness before he plunged two of them deep inside her, curling them slightly to massage her g-spot.

Her hips jerked up off the ground, her aching clit desperately seeking friction but finding none. "Juggie," she whined, needy and breathless.

Jughead latched his lips around her sweet spot, sucking it in between his teeth to alternate between nibbling and suckling; which he knew drove her rapidly into ecstasy.

"Yesss, oh yes Daddy, just like that. I've been such a good girl, please, please let me come for you, Daddy," she begged, grinding against his face and pulling his dark locks until she screamed his name, her orgasm coursing through her so hard that it sent her juices gushing out, coating him as he continued to lap at her swollen lips.

Betty tried to catch her breath as Jughead's tongue slowed inside of her. She looked down to see him wiping his mouth, his features looking primal as he crawled up her body. "I thought I told you not to scream, Princess?"

Betty swallowed, knowing she was gonna get it now and secretly happy that she was. "Oops?" She shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"Oops? I'll show you oops-," he growled, flipping her over onto her stomach before wrapping his arm around her to pull her up onto all fours. "Now Betts, maybe this will keep you quiet."

Jughead reached behind him to grab something then shoved the wet scrap of lace into Betty's mouth. She could taste her arousal on her tongue and it only made her more wet for him. "Don't take those out. Tap three times if it gets too be too much, understand?" She nodded her head as he asked her huskily.

He licked her slit one more time before he thrust his cock deep inside her, bottoming out. He could hear her muffled moans as he pumped into her slowly, dragging his shaft nearly all the way out before sinking into her again.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight, babygirl. You feel so damn good," Jughead growled, his fingers digging faint bruises into her hips as he drove into her at a staggering pace.

Even with her panties shoved in her mouth, Betty still managed to scream loud enough for someone to hear. Jughead grabbed her hair and pulled her flush against him as he continued to pound her swollen pussy. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax again, bringing her hands up to wrap them around his neck and into his hair.

From this angle he can reach places inside her he couldn't before. He placed his hands over her breasts, squeezing and biting her neck as she began to flutter around him."That's right baby, come for me. I wanna feel your tight cunt squeeze every last drop of out of my cock." He reached down to massage her bundle of nerves, shattering her to pieces and reaching his own climax shortly after, her pussy milking his white hot cum from him.

In their exhaustion, they both fell forward, Jughead careful to angle them so he would break her fall. He pulled her into his arms, brushing the sweaty hairs from her forehead and smiling. "That was amazing, Betts," he kissed her crown and looked into her eyes.

"That was definitely- something that has no words to describe it. I'm pretty sure I had an out of body experience and died at least twice. Thank you so much baby," Betty grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before snuggling into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss this you know," he said, running his fingers up and down her spine. She lifted her head to look in his eyes, resting her chin on his pec. "What, fucking my brains out in the middle of the woods?" she gently bit him and giggled.

"No silly, camp. This place means so much to me. It's where my shitty life finally took a turn for the better, it's where I found life long friendships, and it's where I meant you. This is possibly the last summer we'll ever be here and it's bittersweet," he kissed her again, sighing.

"I know Juggie, but we will make so many more memories and find new special places, but Camp PussyWillow will always be where our story began. Besides, don't get all melancholy on me just yet, we have the rest of the summer here and we have the rest of tonight," she grinned, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, "Round two?"


End file.
